


The Return of Trans Female Ouma and Supportive Shirogane

by spaced_unicorn



Series: Trans Female Kokichi [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dysphoria sucks guys, Kiri Hagekure and Hina are all mentioned, Knowing me I'll forget to find a picture of Ouma's Kimono, Oh hey I finally figured out I'm a demigirl, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ouma Kokichi, Why do only females get pretty kimonos?, shiro is a sweetheart, trans girl ouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: In this fic, Class 79 is going to a Summer Festival, which requires wearing gender-specific kimonos. Knowing this, Shiro decides to help her smaller friend and give her a gift!And accidentally outing the smaller in the process...





	The Return of Trans Female Ouma and Supportive Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> It continues!

Kokichi's and Shirogane's Kimonos

* * *

 

“Due to the policy of this Summer Festival you all will be attending, everyone must be wearing their best kimono for this event.” A stern voice rang over the intercom. It was most likely Kirigiri-san, the Vice Principal of Hope's Peak Academy.

“Okay everyone, males, come with me, females you're with Asahina!” Hagakure, one of the helper teachers said to the students in front of him.

The call of genders made Ouma freeze, do you go with the gender you were born as or go as the gender you feel?

“C’mon Ouma!” Shirogane-san whispered to the girl next to her. She grabbed the younger’s arm and pulled Ouma to an offset dressing room. On one of the hooks in the room was a purple kimono, littered with flowers.

“Whoa… Shi? You did this for me?” The young girl gasped, feeling the start of tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

“It wasn't hard, and  you wouldn't have been happy wearing a male kimono, so why not make a pretty kimono for my pretty friend?” Smiled the taller cosplayer.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Squealed the tiny girl before lurching forward, eager to put on the beautiful cloth.

“Would you like some help or do you want me to leave?”

“... Can you leave, just for a second?” Whispered Ouma, that bubbly nature calming down to an extent. 

“Okay, tell me when you are ready for me to come back in!”

The purple tinted girl slowly unbuttoned her **MALE** school uniform top, took it off, and quickly slipped the kimono over her head.  She then took of the bottoms and adjusted her kimono so it covered her lower body.

"'m ready Shi.." Ouma mumbled. Her taller friend slowly opened the door and glanced at Ouma before erupting with a huge grin.

"You look so cute!! Do you need help tying your obi?" She cooed. The shorter nodded while biting her lip.

_'What were the others going to think of this?'_

* * *

"You ready, Ouma-chan?" Shirogane murmured, both girls were standing behind the door that let outdoors to the festival. Taking a deep breathe, Ouma replied.

"As well as I can be, Shi, les' go." Grabbing the shorter's hand, Shirogane led Ouma into the festival ground, talking to he friend, hoping to ease nerves.

"Ouma-kun?" Freezing, Ouma slowly turned to see Amami-kun, staring at what she was wearing. "What are you wearing? You a cross-dresser?"

Whimpering quietly, Ouma hid behind her taller friend, praying that Shirogane will advert the conversation.

"Ouma, do you want to go back inside?" Whispered a willing Shirogane. 

"Yeah..."

 


End file.
